The Best Players Will Play
by Ikissedthatvampire
Summary: Bella and Edward have always fought.When Bella decides to change her look and attitude will Edward fall for her or will she be one of week long relationships.All Human,First Fanfic.Rated T-just in case.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It's Wednesday, the worst day of the week. I had to suffer through an extra period, where people who aren't involved in extracurricular activities, like yours truly, do homework, read, or sat there. I looked at the clock, twenty minutes, twenty minutes until Charlie would call my name to get out of bed, twenty minutes until I would be forced to get out of bed and get dressed and go to school, like every other day.

Now it was only nineteen minute. I decided to surprise Charlie by getting up and dressed and make breakfast before he expected me to.

"Bella your up, wow I'm shocked!" Charlie yelled, he didn't realize I had already been awake but I didn't bother correcting him.

I picked up a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and sneakers. Any other shoes would be a deathtrap. I decided that today I would make my hair look nicer, so I put in a headband, not much but it made me look good. Kinda.

"Charlie what do you want for breakfast?" I opened the fridge, there wasn't much but I couldn't really expect there to be, Charlie could live on coffee and bagels forever, I am usually the only one to go shopping in my house. I looked at Charlie and he seemed to already have coffee and a bagel. I shrugged, picked up an apple and headed for the door.

"I'm gunna go to school then since you don't need be to cook," I said picking up my bag, "I'll read in my car" and with that I left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to school to only see a few people there. They were all the Cullens, Hales, and Jessica. I decided to ignore them and read my book. I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read. I wasn't disturbed until I heard a knock on my window. I must admit I was pissed, I read the book so many times but I couldn't stand when people bothered me when I was in peace.

I was him. Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen, the school player, and my sworn enemy.

I rolled down my window to be met by green eyes, amazing green eyes, something I would never admit out loud. "What?" I hissed, he knew I hated him but he seemed to think one day we would forget our differences and just become all buddy-buddy.

"Bella I expected a better greeting, how about hello sexy?" he said raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "You're too modest. No what the hell do you want or are you just here to talk," I asked "if that's the case, go away."

"Haha Bella surprisingly I'll pass with talking to you. I need you Biology homework." He said, thinking I'll give it to him. I laughed, and shook my head.

"No! But I thought we were close," I shook my head, "Bella please, I need to get a good grade or I'll be thrown off the Baseball team." He whined.

"I said No! You should've thought about you homework before, maybe instead of making out with that Bimbo..I mean Jessica." I yelled a little too loud. I looked at Jessica who was staring at Edward, instead of talking to the Cullens or Hales because they were all glaring at her. _Poor girl, she has no idea what she's in for, I give her about a week..tops._

"Fine..PMS much" Edward hissed and stalked off. To be greeted by a look by the Cullen and Hales that probably means _Thank God_ and getting his face mauled by Jessica what in her book meant kissing.

But what surprised me much was dirty looks from Edward and Jessica and a thumbs up from Emmet, also smiles from Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

_It's going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got more than 5 Reviews I'm going to keep going with the story line (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

I got to homeroom and sat at my table. I was once again reading when the news came on. After the news of the Spring Dance and the Baseball team '_amazing_' victory, leaving them still undefeated.

The extra period began leaving me and Eric Yorkie, the school nerd, reading and doing homework.

I was getting really into my book when I got a tap on my shoulder. "Eric, I really don't want to help you with Biology extra credit," he had asked me to do that so many times before. I turned around expecting to see his pimply face and glasses but he wasn't there. I saw a beautiful face, something that shouldn't belong to someone like him.

"Actually I'm here" said a velvet voice whispered in my ear that sent shivers down my spine. I huffed, and started to read my book again. Apparently I hadn't greeted him properly, so he decided that he should sit next to me. "Can I have a pencil? I forgot mine in my homeroom." He said a little louder this time.

"Speaking of homeroom why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in yours?" I hissed and tried to scrape my chair over more. He chuckled at my feeble attempt. I glared at him and all he did was give me a crooked smile, a stupid crooked smile.

"Oh Bella, I know your glad I'm here, anyway my teacher needed to do some 'stuff' so I'm lucky enough to be here. So can I please have a pencil?" He said giving me another smile. I looked at him, I guess I had already caused him enough trouble so I gave him a pencil, on that barely had an eraser.

"Don't make too much mistakes." I said opening my book again and reading it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finished his paper and left the room.

Before he did he gave me the pencil and whispered in my ear "Oh silly Bella I _never_ make mistakes"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was first period, World History. Before I even go in the door Alice Cullen ran up to me and gave me a giant hug.

"Oh Bella! You told him Emmet, Jazzy, Rose and I always wanted to say something but he _is_ my brother and I don't want to hurt his feelings" Alice said. I hadn't thought of me saying what I said to him in my car as doing much but I guess it made some effect.

"Alice..."

"Oh please call me Ali, I know we're going to be great friends." I nodded.

"Ok. Well _Ali_ I don't think it was a big deal." I shrugged. She laughed, she though it was funny.

"Please Bella, Alice sit down." The teacher yelled.

Class passed in a blur.

I had biology next. With Edward Cullen.

I got in the room, no one was there. Or so I thought.

"Hey Bells." He said him with the velvet voice.

"What the hell do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?" I said. He looked kind of hurt, but I really didn't care. I had no idea what I had against him; he reminded me of someone who didn't know right from wrong.

"Bella I'm trying to be nice, I saw you talking to Alice you'll be over my house having sleepovers in no time." He said smugly. He was right Alice and I had already made plans to go shopping, even though I told her I wasn't a fan of shopping she insisted.

"Well I have in idea. I will be friends with your sister...not _you_." I hissed. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Fine Bella." And he sat down next to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time. I sat with Alice. Luckily Edward never came.

"So Bella are you excited to go shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked she was obviously hyper.

I nodded. "Jazz where's Edward? Did we have a meeting?" They were both on the same baseball team. Jasper shook his head.

"No he was pissed about something. Really pissed." He looked at me and looked away.

Suddenly I didn't feel so well.

I ran outside and to my car. When I finally got home I laid on my bed.

The whole entire Biology period I felt terrible. I told myself because Alice was my friend.]

But I don't think it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are **_**soo**_** awesome! All the reviews are so nice and here I am thinking people will go **_**'Oh here comes another player story' **_**but really thank you SO much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I'd like to though!**

BPOV

I don't like him. I don't like his sexy bronze hair or beautiful green eyes.

What the hell I like him, I'm in love with him.

I'm in love with a player; someone who goes through girls like it's going out of style. Someone who asked if we could be friends, forget our differences, and I down right refused.

I heard the door open, Charlie, I Looked in the driveway, Alice's Porsche.

"Alice I'm not feeling well just, just please I don't want to get you sick." I yelled to Alice who was walking up the stairs, shoes hit the hardwood floors, it wasn't heels. It was sneakers, Alice wasn't wearing sneakers; Alice _wouldn't ever_ wear sneakers.

"Emmet? Jazz?" I asked, I wasn't exactly scared but it was weird. Rome wouldn't ever wear sneakers either unless gym.

Someone stepped through the door I turned around and who was it? No one other than _him._

"Hey Alice told me you went home, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said velvet voice and all.

"Ha-ha okay. Really why are you here? Some joke, or did Alice make you?" Obviously he wouldn't

Want to see me I was so rude.

"Bella I wanted to check on you, they said you ran out of the room." He said, looking innocent.

"Why didn't Alice come?" Here I was giving him the hardest time ever and I just admitted to myself I liked him. It must've been me denying it; obviously we _were _sworn enemies, now I have no idea what we were, or if we were _anything_.

"She said when girls act like that they need space; she didn't want to bother you. And, I didn't bring my car because Alice wanted to use my Volvo to shop." He said explaining and answering my next question. "So…are you okay?" he asked concerned. I was beginning to think maybe he cared, maybe he actually liked me. But someone killed the moment.

"Eddie? Where are you? You said you'd be here for a minute, _not_ an hour." Jessica said whining. Suddenly I got so mad. Just as Jessica was about to turn to come in my room I slammed the door. "What the Hell?" she yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry no whores allowed." I sang. I glared at Edward. "Tell Alice I'm fine and don't come back here, especially with that slut" I hissed I opened the door and let him walk out.

"Bye Bella!" He said as if nothing happened.

"God what the hell is her problem, is she like psycho, Why were you here anyway?" Jessica whispered a little too loud. And all Edward did is chuckle.

I sat on my bed and chuckled too.

Because that's what you do when you have no idea what the hell just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my Charlie yelling my name.

"Dad I'm coming!" I got dressed. I decided that I looked pretty goo with my hair in a headband and took a little extra time with my outfit, putting on a purple shirt and skinny jean; my only pair from Renee, and sneakers.

I ran downstairs. Getting something out of the fridge that I could heat up for Charlie.

"Bella you're going to be late! Forget about me and go to school." I knew he was right so I just picked up my backpack and ran out to my car. I turned on the radio, but turned it off again; it was way to distracting.

I parked my car and ran into the school, just when I got in I slipped on the rug _I thought I was pretty lucky, not being so klutzy_ I got ready to hit my head but it never came. Instead strong arms were supporting my back and pushed me back up onto my feet. I was about to thank whoever caught me but I turned around and saw the Cullens, Edward caught me, but I didn't thank him I just waved to Alice who scurried toward me saying I could sleepover.

"What about school," I had always been a goody-good. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh Bella, school's canceled, don't you know there was some flood warning and they canceled school, Rose'll be there and everything. Oh pleasseeeee?" she begged. I nodded and smiled.

"That's the kiss of death there will be not one drop of rain and we'll have to make up school in the summer!" Emmet yelled, we all laughed.

"Eddie where were you, why are you hanging out with these freaks anyway?" Jessica whined I rolled my eyes and mouthed '_I can't stand that girl'_ to Alice.

"Jessica they're my family, anyway I don't think this," he motioned between him and her "is going to work out. I'm sorry" He said with fake sympathy.

She screamed and stalked off. Alice Rose and I glared at Edward and ran after Jessica.

"Jessica! Wait up!" I yelled

She turned around and looked at me runny mascara and all. "Why you hate me, you all do." She said before another sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh come here lets get you cleaned up," Alice said leading her to the bathroom "No girl deserves to be dumped like that, don't worry we're here for you." Alice said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We cleaned Jessica up nicely and made out way to 2nd period. Obviously Mr. Banner wasn't happy but he didn't say much. I sat down in my seat next to Edward. Just then he slipped a not to me I opened it and read it

_Do you hate me?_

I slipped the note back to him saying nothing. He saw I wrote nothing so he wrote again:

_I'll take that as a yes_

I slipped it back and continued to play attention to Mr. Banner.

_Bella it had to be done._

That's what go me aggravated so I got the note ripped it up and ripped the paper up. I sat down and ignored him the rest of the class.

At lunch I sat next to Alice and him and I never said a word.

"So Bella are you going to skip the rest of the day?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows. I must've looked really confused because they quickly explained that as juniors and Seniors we can skip one day.

"I have to ask Charlie" I said, I wanted to but I wasn't sure if Charlie would like the idea.

"Actually I already called your father and he said it'd be fine. Oh and I have some clothes for you." Alice said and I should've suspected it.

Then I realized. Tonight with the Cullens and Hales; with Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and _Edward._

**I hope you guys liked it! The sleep-over will be next, Please review and give me ideas on what to do at the sleepover!**

**-Ikissedthatvampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

BPOV

"On Belllllaaaaa, time to go shopping." Alice sang. I turned around to a skipping Alice. I shook my head. "Bella, you have to go you promised! Anyway you need a new wardrobe, no offense or anything." I shrugged, she was right, my little shirt, jeans, and sneakers with an occasional headband were getting pretty boring. She pulled my hand towards her car explaining she paid a freshman to take my car home and if anything happened to it she would pay me. I hate shopping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ended shopping, thankfully 3 hours later. I ended up getting mostly all the clothes Alice handed me and only paid a forth of the cost.

"Okay when we get home we're going to get dressed and then Rose and Jasper will come because they had some family thing." She said, finishing up just as we pulled into the driveway. We got her house, it was huge. I never saw a house like it before, so beautiful. We ran up to her room to get dressed. She handed me satin short shorts and a very low satin shirt both pink.

"Alice I can't wear this I'll look terrible!" I whisper hissed. She laughed and went in the bathroom to get dressed. I did and I didn't look that terrible.

"Oh Bella that looks so pretty." Alice screamed walking out of the bathroom; she was wearing almost the same exact thing as me except blue. She handed me a pair of pink slipper - flip flops. As if on cue the doorbell rang. We both ran downstairs and Alice opened the door. Rose was wearing a black cami with magenta accent and very short shorts.

"Hey sorry my mom gave me a hard time about leaving the house." Rose said looking down at her outfit.

Two people walked up behind us. "Oh I can see why." Edward muttered, as Emmet wrapped is arms around Rose's waist and gave her a huge kiss. Along with Jasper and Alice who were kissing.

"Okay can we please tone down the PDA? Please." I begged. They stopped and we all laughed.

"Kid's we're going to beds so night" Mr. Mrs. Cullen, Esme and Carlisle, said and went upstairs. I turned around following Alice to the living room.

"Bella, well don't you look all sexed up with your little short shorts and low cut top" Edward said giving me a once over. And what did I do? I blushed.

_Nice going Bella_

"Shut up Edward. I'm not a whore." I hissed. I turned to look at Alice but she was staring at me so was Emmet, Rose, and Jasper.

"Okay lets make sundaes," Alice said "Jazzy and I'll scoop ice cream Rose and Emmet are in charge of toppings," I was about to say something but she walked into the kitchen "That's all the help I need thanks." She yelled behind her shoulder. I sat down on a couch and ignored the fact that Edward was right next to me.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" He hissed.

"What?" I said finally looking tax him. I had no idea what he was talking about. He laughed and leaned closer to me.

"Whoa I thought you said not PDA!" Emmet screamed as he walked in to see Edward's nose almost touching mine.

"I wasn't going to kiss her. Why would I? I was just simply telling her she's not fooling me." Edward shrugged. _He doesn't want to kiss you, he never will._ "She's obviously hanging out with us to be popular." He said nonchalantly.

"That's not true! I'm friends with Alice because I'm nice and so is she." I yelled. Just then Alice and everyone else walked through the doorway from the kitchen.

"Sundaes are ready" Alice murmured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finished our ice cream and watched two movies.

"Okay now we are going to play Truth or Dare." Rose sang. I moaned I hated this game.

"Okay Bella you first." I didn't know what to do so Alice offered a few. I ended up daring Emmet to let Alice play dress up with him for 5 hours.

"Okay my turn," Emmet yelled. He looked around the room and locked eyes with Edward. "Since you didn't get to finish what you started. Edward I dare you to kiss Bella!" He laughed, I gasped and Edward glared.

He got up and pecked me on the lips. Just as he kissed me Tanya walked through the door. "Eddie what are you doing with her?" She screamed.

"Slut alert" Emmet coughed and Tanya glared at him.

"Babe it was for truth or dare, it didn't mean anything." He went to her and gave her a huge kiss. "Let's go." And with that they were going up to his room.

"Okay that was awkward. Well Jasper and I are going to go play a video game." Emmet said getting up.

"Guys," I said turning to Rose and Alice teary eyed. "Make me pretty." I let a sob escape my mouth and I cried.

"Oh Bella, your beautiful, we can help you with clothes and makeup though." Rose said.

"Why do you want to?" Alice asked looking confused. I remembered; he was her brother.

"I like him, I like Edward and I can't stand it, the only way to get his attention is to be like him, infamous for playing." I shrugged. I would date people in his group and I would make him jealous. "If he notices me." I told them.

"Bella you'll be hard to ignore once we're finished with you." Alice said and Rose nodded. They pulled me up to Alice's room and _made me over_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so happy the way the story is turning out. You guys are the best. I really want to thank some people like ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale** **for the help. I've decided that Bella will not be a player; she's simply getting a fake boyfriend, who likes her but she is just dating him to make Edward Jealous. Thank you so much everyone for the support!**

**P.S. Sorry I took so long.**

BPOV

It took hours. They showed me how to apply makeup, how to find my own unique style, how to make outfits, and most importantly how to snag a guy inside Edward's group of friends. We ruled out Emmet, Jasper and Edward himself. That left us with Mike, Ben, and James. I knew that Ben didn't know me to well and James didn't either, we decided on Mike.

"Ya know, I think Mike just might like you." Rose said "He asked me all the time if your going to the baseball game, and I'm always like 'I don't know,' I swear to god he's so annoying!" I nodded he talked to me before he became _popular_ on the baseball team.

"Okay Bella this is what you should wear on Monday" Alice said pointing to an outfit that consisted of an empire waist tank top that was silver, a denim mini skirt, metallic silver flip slops, and a grayish blue purse.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Alice seriously? A tank top, mini skirt and flip flops." I screeched.

"The schools heated, now, you will wear what I give you and not complain about anything; price, colors, shortness, lowness, etcetera." She said throwing a random shirt at me.

"Oh my god, Alice the price, you guys are giving me clothes, expensive looking clothes! How much did this outfit cost?" I looked at them; giggling and looking at me as if I was crazy.

Someone knocked on the door. "Guys ya wanna watch another movie Tanya just…" I turned around and Edward looked at me, "Wow Bella, don't you look nice, the fact that its 12:30 P.M. it's not doing much." He chuckled and I stuck my tongue out.

"There's a reason for everything dumbass." I muttered and looked up innocently at him. He looked confused and walked towards me.

"What did you say Swan?" He asked. I backed away into the wall. He put his hand on either side of my head on the wall. He looked as if he was going to kiss me but he didn't. "Bella you really shouldn't mutter; especially with that beautiful voice, no one can hear you." He whispered.

"Okay maybe we should keep you guys away from each other because every single time we come into the room it's like…Ouch Rose." I looked at Emmet who was with Rose, Alice and Jasper staring wide eyed at us.

"Let's watch a movie." Edward said as he pulled my hand out of the room. I wasn't really expecting him to be so nice; it really confused me. I stopped walking and Edward turned to look at me. "Bella, don't go giving me some snotty comment I'm actually trying to be nice." He didn't seem like he was trying to tell me; but trying to convince me. I smiled and nodded, I was trying to win his heart, not piss him off more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ended up watching Prom Night, even after my begging and whining; I wasn't exactly a fan of scary movies, especially when Edward was sitting to the right of me. "The dance is so awesome; But our Proms going to be so much better." Alice said pooping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. I nodded, the Forks High dance always seemed to be the talk of the school; though I wouldn't know because I never went.

I looked at Edward who was looking at me laughing. "Bella I had no idea you went to dances." I stuck my tongue out as he laughed again.

I was getting really tired, my head started to hurt and I always felt like that when I was really tired. Without even thinking I leaned my head down to my right side and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I looked up at who I was leaning on. I was greeted by stunning green eyes. "Hello sleepyhead, did you know you talk in your sleep?" I looked around to find Alice, or someone. "They left to go to sleep, said they didn't want to disturb you." He said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Did you say I…um… talked in my sleep." I stuttered. I usually told the complete truth when I talked in my sleep, I couldn't have me telling Edward I was in love with him. He nodded but didn't drop any hints. "You slept here all night didn't you?" He nodded. "You could have waked me up." I said, the couch didn't do much for my back and I didn't want Edward hurting himself.

"And disturb a sleeping angel, I'm not that stupid." He said, I smiled and laughed.

"Oh Bella your up!" Alice said running downstairs with Rose following you. "We're going to go wake up mom to cook, we don't exactly want to burn the house down." I laughed and shook my head.

"Let me cook please, it's the least I could do." I said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Edward said getting up from the couch and followed me. I opened the refrigerator and found some eggs, bacon and sausage. "What are you going to make?" Edward asked I showed him the ingredients and he nodded.

"I never knew you could cook." I said looking at him raising my eyebrows. He walked over to me and held my waist and whispered in my ear.

"There's _a lot_ you don't know about me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend passed and it was Monday morning, I got dressed in what Alice and Rose picked out for me. I got to school early and found Mike. "Hey Bella you look, wow, really nice" I nodded and thanked him. We talked for an hour and a half. "Bella do you want to hang out with me…later?"

"I would love that." I said nodding shyly.

The periods passed and lunch came. "Bella sit with me at lunch." Mike said wrapping his arms around my waist leading me to the table Edward sat at. I looked at him and he looked really angry. The other guys greeted me with a _'hey'_ or _'what's up'_ but Edward just glared, I just shrugged and smiled to myself.

My plan was going much better than expected.

But that changed, Tanya came up and sat on Edward's lap making out with him. I decided to take Mike to the next level. I grabbed his face and kissed him, I broke off to see Edward glaring at me. I turned to Mike, "Sorry I couldn't resist." I shrugged.

"Don't apologize." Mike said smiling.

"Hate to break this up but Mike coach said he wanted to see you guys right now." Edward said. He was pointing to the other boys at the table. Once they left Edward looked at me, "Bella why are you doing this?" He looked really mad; almost…jealous.

"Like I said there's a reason for everything."

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**And check out my profile for clothing.**

**-Ikissedthatvampire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know I make Edward seem a little bi polar but that is what makes him a player, using girls, acting all nice, making out with them and then POW! They're all like sorry it's not working, Anywhoooo, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

I had finally made everyone notice me, even Edward. I think I had at least gotten asked out 5 other times, all I did was laugh it off point to Mike who was waiting near whatever class I had next, and glaring.

"So Bella, want to go out to dinner with me?" Mike asked after giving me a quick peck I shrugged and smiled before nodding. "Okay well coach is making me run laps with the team." He gave me a huge kiss, I would have broken up with him already if I wasn't trying to get Edward's attention, he wasn't exactly exciting, or a good kisser, not that I had any experience.

"So Bella, you and Mike, I don't really like that." Edward said walking up to me I stared at him, I didn't know what to think of him telling me that, maybe he was jealous, or just didn't like Mike. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, seriously, take my advice he doesn't like you, he's probably using you, I sit with him at lunch, you don't know him." Edward said I walked away; Edward didn't like Mike. Instead of letting me walk away he grabbed my hand. "Bella, you're too sweet to be hurt by him." Edward said, pulling me towards the door.

"I thought you had baseball practice?" I asked, "If Mike had it shouldn't the captain be there too." Asking another question.

"Bella, Mike barely plays, coach is trying to make him better, and he and Ben are the only one's running." Edward said, chucking. He pulled me to his car. "Alice asked me to bring you to the house." He said opening the door for me, who know he was such a gentleman. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, but why couldn't she take me." I asked, even though I silently thanked o Alice. But I didn't know Edward or ever talked to him so I knew I was going to something stupid while talking to him.

"I dunno, she said she was going to get something to do, we're having everyone over again; Emmet, Rose, Jazz, her, me, and you." He said smiling. I nodded.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence Edward decided to turn on the radio, it was my favorite, Clair De Lune. I laughed. He looked at me and I decided t explain my weirdness. "Debussy is amazing." I said shaking my head, he looked t me and nodded. "Wow you agree with me I thought you were just going to call me a dork." I muttered.

"Bella you don't know me enough to infer anything about me." I got suddenly mad.

"Well why don't you let me get to know you? Why can't I, or are you too busy making out with different girls to even care? Or is hanging out with a loser damaging to your image." I yelled. He looked hurt, and went up really close to my face.

"Bella I care trust me." He said and he _kissed_ my head.

That was the begging of my realization; Edward cared about things, about me.

**I know it's really short but with the hectic holiday and my soccer I have very little time. I promise I will update soon!**

**-Ikissedthatvampire.**

**P.S. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo everybody! I didn't get any questions about this but, Bella acts so rudely/meanly to Edward because she tries to cover up her crush. I'm sure many people inferred that but I did want to clarify! I also wanted to tell you that all you people are awesome, when I log onto my mail I look at my mailbox and see a **_**bunch**_** of mail, both from alerts and reviews. For everyone who doesn't know I have a new story called Heads up Shoulders Back. In this story Bella has quite low self esteem and body dysphormic disorder (BDD) Edward Cullen, very perfect, falls in love with her but with his family so beautiful she feels quite insecure. So read if you like, or not. **

**On with the story!**

BPOV

The rest of the car ride was really boring, we didn't talk much or do anything for that matter. Finally, we got to the house, i didn't see Alice's Porch, or any car.

"There's something missing here." I said pointing to the garage. "Alice!" I hissed looking at Edward. He smiled a crooked smile which made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah she'll be here in an hour, I think or more." He shrugged. My mouth fell open. "Bella I don't think you'd enjoy bugs in your mouth and that's the number one way to catch them." I shut my mouth rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Mike wouldn't like that either." He muttered. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Well why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked, though I really didn't mind

"Well I was going to let you watch T.V. and I would do my own thing but, I think we should be friends. Like you said when you screamed at me in the car." He said and walked to his house. I followed and was bout to say something when he turned around. "Please do not argue." He said with pleading eyes I shrugged my shoulders and obediently following him. I thought we would sit down somewhere public like the kitchen or living room but he went all the way upstairs. To his room. We sat on his bed.

The problem was many girls had been in his bed, and I seriously hope he cleaned his sheets.

"So what will we talk about?" He asked. I shrugged, but I had plenty I wanted to talk about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had talked for 1 hour and 45 minutes, and we had talked about everything even Edward's past girlfriends. I felt like becoming his friend would help us become close, and maybe he would realize he liked me. _Maybe_.

"Okay I just got a text from Alice saying she was pulling in the drive way." He said closing his phone. We both got up and walked out of the room. "Oh Bella," He said pulling my wrist. "Since we're friends I'm going to remind you a lot that Mike isn't good, and I still don't like him." He said letting go of my wrist.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you father, I'll make sure to take your opinion into serious consideration." I said jokingly. He smiled and continued downstairs.

We say Alice sitting on the couch talking to Emmet and Jasper, who were sitting next to her on each side, and Rose who was sitting on Emmet's lap.

"What were you guys doing up in Edward's bedroom?" Alice asked. I know she meant well but by adding the word bedroom it would give someone the wrong idea, I was right with that assumption.

"BEDROOM?!?" Emmet screamed. I shook my head but Emmet's eyes weren't on me, they were on Edward.

"Emmet we were just talking, Bella and I decided to burry the hatchet." He said. I looked at Alice who was raising her eyebrows at me; I shrugged and tilted my head towards Edward. "What are we all doing here Alice?" Edward asked changing the subject Alice jumped up and smiled.

"We are going to do something very exciting" she said. "We're going to…" she was interrupted by Emmet.

"We're going to play hide and go seek." He shrieked. We all looked at him in silence. Alice looked pissed.

"Fine, then we are going to talk about the dance!" I groaned and so did Edward. I hated dancing, and hiding.

"I'm counting; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." Emmet screamed. I laughed; I hadn't played this game ever. I ran upstairs to the closet and hid in there.

I heard someone coming and I was about to surrender when Edward opened the door. "Bella I need to hide here, Emmet's coming." Before I had time to respond he was in the closet nearly sitting on me. "Here sit on my lap and stay still." I did as I was told and sat on his lap. I remained quiet until Emmet couldn't find us, I almost laughed but Edward wrapped his hand around my mouth. Everyone was looking for us.

Then Emmet opened the door. "Whoa guys I did say Hide and Go seek not 7 minutes in heaven." I blushed and looked behind Emmet, everyone was there, including Edwards mother, I was mortified.

Edward tried to explain. "It was just..." But someone interrupted.

"You know Edward these all seem like very huge quinckydinks." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and Edward glared at her.

"Okay well let's talk about the dance." Alice said skipping downstairs and into the living room, we all followed. "As you all know it's the spring fling **(AN: Original, I know)** soon!" I hated school dances.

"I have to be getting home but I'll talk to you later." I said getting up.

"Bella you will go to this dance." Alice growled,

"Bella please stay for dinner." Edward said looking at me grabbing my hand.

"Oh dear yes please do, it's almost done." Esme said smiling. I rolled my eyes at Edward and nodded at Emse.

"Okay it's a semi formal dress and……." Alice kept talking when a text from my phone came up.

_Hey babe where are you?"_

_-Mike_

Edward looked over my shoulders and sighed.

_At the Cullen's, eating dinner_

_-Bella_

I was about to hit send when I remembered Edward looking over my shoulder when I added and

_XOXOX_

To the end of a text. I looked at him innocently and smiled, he glared.

Another text came

_Can I come?_

_-Mike_

I was about to type when Edward grabbed my phone and typed something in.

I looked at the sent messages and read.

_No we're perfectly found without you._

_-Bella & Edward_

I laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was hilarious; Emmet seemed to make everything funny.

Edward and I left so he could drive me home. I could only imagine what Charlie would think when he saw me in his car, he hadn't taking me dating Mike well I could only imagine his reaction to Edward.

Luckily Charlie was watching the game so he wasn't paying attention. I walked up to my bed and lied down.

I fell asleep and dreamed about the day. About…_Edward_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know, I know….I took forever to update! I AM REALLY SORRT BOUT THAT. My sister has been asking me to update so I will, because I hate putting things off and I don't want people to hate me…**

**Disclaimer-Don't own twilight**

**BPOV**

It was Saturday. I had no plans and I wasn't expecting Mike to call because he wasn't over the whole text thing. There was a ring, my phone. I had absolutely no idea where it was but I somehow figured if it was really important the person calling would call the house,

It was, because a moment later the phone rang, I looked at the screen. _Alice_, I had to answer or she'd come to my house and quickly let herself in to make sure I was still alive.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"_You didn't answer your phone."_ She stated. I laughed "_Don't you dare laugh at me, I thought you were dead." _I shook my head.

"Why'd you call?"

"_Can you come over, we're going to the beach later, its pretty nice out, but we're gunna leave at like three so can like watch a movie, play truth or dare or stuff like that to pass the 4 hours."_ She ended.

"How about tag?" I said; there was some kind of games that made me feel like a complete child, some that were unforgettable. I didn't know how Alice would respond to my suggestion,

"_Only if its freeze tag."_ She said laughing, I joined on, I didn't always have much friends but I felt like I did now, and I knew they weren't going anywhere. _"Oh, and the clothes your going to wear are in your closet"_ she said "_I might've put some more clothes and shoes and bags in there too…Bye." _ She was smart; she knew I would fight back so she hung up.

I opened the closet to see the damage, it wasn't bad, but I knew most of the stuff must've cost a fortune and I knew I would have to pay them back.

I saw a plastic bag with a post-it on it; _Bella! Theses are your clothes. DO NOT…complain, pay back, and refuse to wear. –Alice._ I laughed, she knew me so well. I put on the clothes and looked at myself. My hair was at my shoulders and a light curl; I was wearing jean shorts and a white top, along with sandals and a bag. I applied quick makeup, which was a complete hassle but Alice and Rose would eat me alive if I didn't.

"Charlie I'm going to the Cullen's." I yelled while reaching for my keys. I knew I wouldn't get much of a response so I wasn't really surprised when he nodded and went back to reading the paper. I got to my car and looked up, there was sun, and it was hot, it had been a huge thing in Forks so I knew the beach would be the place to be, especially with Edward around, with no shirt on.

_Edward _I had forgotten about him it seemed impossible but it wasn't….I had thought about him for a while so it was a normal occurrence.

I got to the Cullen's house quickly. I knew everyone else was there because of the cars in the driveway. As soon as I stepped out Alice opened the door and ran to me.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" She gave me a huge hug and dragged me inside the house. As we walked though the front door I got heys and hellos from everyone, which consisted of Rose, Jasper, and Emmet. I scanned the living room for Edward but he was no where. Just then someone came up behind me and gave me a huge hug. Knowing me I was so freaked it would be Mike I slipped on the welcome mat and landed directly into the huggers arm.

"Bella, long time no see." Edward said I giggled which made me sound completely ridiculous and drunk because it really wasn't that funny. I freed myself from the hug and pulled him to the porch. Everyone was behind me.

Once everyone was out I looked at Edward and smiled. "Tag…your it." I yelled and ran off the deck. He groaned and soon caught up to me and tapped me again. I caught up to Rose which was surprising because I heard she was a good runner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game was so fun, I could barely stop laughing. We got inside and drank lemonade. Apparently I was the entertainer because all eyes were on me and while pouring my glass I spilt it all over my pants, which made it look like I peed. (**A/N:Happens to me all the time(:**) Everyone cracked up and Alice decided that we should change into our bathing suits so I wouldn't be embarrassed more. I was really worried what bathing suit Alice picked out for me.

It turned out not that bad. The only bad part was the cover up. It was a white skirt.**(ALL CLOTHES ARE IN MY PRO! THERE IS ONE LINK AND IT LEADS TO MY PAGE ON POLYVORE. JUST LOOK FOR THE BATHING SUITS! Sorry for the caps.) **

That was all, no shirt. I had a bikini top on and a skirt. Not to mention I felt unbelievably self conscience because Rose wore a tiny red bikini and Alice wore a yellow and blue bikini. They both looked completely amazing.

"Okay we're gunna get going. Here are the car arrangements….Alice, that's me! And Jazzy-Porsche, Rose and Emmet-Jeep. Edward and Bella-Volvo." I rolled my eyes at Alice who sometimes acted like she was born blonde. **(No offense to blondes..cuz im a blonde.)**

The ride to the beach was quite funny we listened to music and reminisced about school and stuff.

"Bells, I must say you look really good." Edward said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sure Edward." I looked out the window. We were close to the beach, only a minute away.

We pulled in the parking lot and he looked at me. "Bella, I mean it." He leaned closer, he was about to kiss me…..

"EDDIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tanya Denali's squeaky voice yelled. Apparently we were putting on a show for everyone.

"Nothing babe." He shrugged and got out of the car. He kissed her and she looked at me with defeat. I felt tears and I got out of the car to Alice and Rose who were watching.

"Wow, I cannot believe that just happed." Rose said smiling. I had been happy we almost kissed but we didn't really kiss.

"And I cannot believe that," Alice pointed at Tanya. "Interrupted you." We burst out laughing.

I ran to the water and dove in. There no one would see me cry, they'd see someone with water on her face, not just tears. I dunked my head and sat in the sand where the waves would come in and touch my toes. "Bella hey," Someone called for me. I turned around and saw Edward running towards me. I got up and started walking away. He tried grabbing my hand. I turned around.

"Leave me alone." I hissed

"Why? We're friends." He said looking at me.

I started crying. "Not anymore." I saw Mike and ran to him giving him a big hug and crying into his chest. I stayed with Mike the whole rest of the night. I would peek at Edward and I noticed how great he looked. He head gray and white board shorts on, then there was Tanya, wearing an itsy bitsy pink bikini that barely covered her ass. She was his girlfriend…I wasn't. I was his friend, ex-friend, who's fake dating his friend to get to him, even when he has a girlfriend.

_I don't care if we're friends. I don't care if he has a girlfriend._ I told myself that over and over. But I did care. And I still was in love with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seating arrangements weren't changed; apparently no one would switch with me, being equally pissed with Edward. I sat in the backseat wrapped in a towel. The music was on and I was drifting in and out of sleep. He didn't say a word to me; he knew not to push me. I looked on his backseat floor; there was a jacket and a piano book. "You play piano." I said, not a question but a statement. He looked in the mirror and nodded. I closed my eyes and slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the Cullen's at 6:30. We I was invited for dinner and I couldn't refuse since I knew Charlie was probably eating pizza. I lay on the couch and watched T.V. with Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper. My head was on Rose's lap and my feet were on Emmet's lap. I was tired and confused. We ended up having Pizza because Esme and Carlisle went out. "Make sure Edward gets some pizza." Esme said before she left.

"No." Emmet, Alice, Rose, and Jasper replied. They were willing to stave Edward for what he did to me. I laughed and Esme rolled her eyes.

"Guys I don't think I'll go to school this week." I said breaking the silence. "I don't feel too well." I yawned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for me to go home….I didn't feel like driving and I was too prideful to admit it. I told everyone I would be staying there and they nodded. No one argued or did anything for that matter.

"Guys why didn't you tell me the Pizza came." Edward said coming downstairs. He received glares from everyone, including yours truly.

"Sorry little brother, it just slipped our minds. We were taking care of Bella, since she is the guest and making sure she gets fed. Cuz ya know she's not feeling so good." Emmet hissed.

"Maybe she's sick. Do you feel okay Bella?" He waited for an answer, he didn't get one. "Beellllaaa?" he sang I looked up.

"Yes, no thanks to you." I said. Rose patted my head.

"Just leave us alone, why don't you invite what's-her-sluts name." She hissed and he did. I fell asleep easily or at least with the help of Tylenol for the headache.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the same place and looked around. They were all awake talking. "I'm up, and I have to pee." I said moving up the stairs quickly. I knew where the bathroom was but I went onto Edwards's room….to see if he was awake, he was. "Hey." He looked up and smiled.

"Hi, what are you here to do? Scream at me more." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes….same old Edward.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize, I was kinda moody yesterday." I said shrugging. It was a great excuse; one I always use.

"I noticed." He said laughing. He moved some papers over and patted the bed, asking me to sit. I did. "I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have done that, on the car." He nodded and looked down at papers. I looked too. They were a song, or at least the beginning of one.

"Usually you can crumple these up and throw them away." I said crumbling up a piece and throwing it to the trashcan. I missed. We both laughed and retried. His went in and mine did too. "Yes!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. "Come on, let's eat breakfast." I said pulling his arm out the door. He followed me down the stairs and into the loving room.

I knew that he and I were going to always be friends, and I was okay with that, _for now._

**How'd you like ittt??**

**I stayed up super late and im pooped, so if I made some terrible mistake or something, plz tell me!**

**-Ikissedthatvampire.**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.P.S. And don't feel bad to criticize, and give me pointers (: **

**Also Check out the clothes and stuff.**

**Byebye X D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELOOHELOHELLOO! I really don't know if anyone has seen the comment with the beautiful dorkyzella song, yeah that was my older sister, I actually thought someone hated me, but I knew it was her cuz she calls me that…a lot. **

**Disclaimer-guess what! I don't own anything.**

**BPOV**

As much as I loved my friends and Forks, the one thing I hated was the rain….it was raining I woke up early and picked out a blue and white polka dotted shirt and jeans. I put some peace sign accessories on and shoes and went to the kitchen.

"Charlie, I'm making you breakfast because I have extra time!" I yelled running down the stairs. I slipped and fell on my but. Classic Bella. I saw Charlie on a chair at the kitchen table drinking coffee. I pulled open the fridge and took out eggs. "Are theses okay? We don't have much for food; I'll have to go shopping soon." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Sure, Sure. You really don't have to because I'm fine and you're like never here." He said looking at me "are you going to the Cullen's again?" He said taking a sip of his coffee. I shrugged.

"Can I text you if I am. I really have no idea what Alice might be planning." I looked at him while cracking the eggs.

"Mhm." Charlie said. I rolled my eyes and finished up the eggs. I put them on a plate and checked the time on the clock, I had to leave. I grabbed my raincoat, one that was an ugly one given by my mother that had periwinkle and white leaves on it, and my backpack and headed out to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to school and hopped put. I had gotten there early like usual and saw the Cullen's standing near their cars. I waved to them from my car window and opened the door. I grabbed my coat. "Nice jacket." Emmet said cracking up with Jasper.

"Stop my mom gave it too me." I said swinging my backpack over one shoulder.

"Well no offence Bella, but that jacket is disgusting." Edward said smiling a crooked smile. I nudged him and he nudged back.

"I have absolutely great news!" Alice said excitedly, "We're all going shopping as in all of us. You too boys." She said glaring at Edward, Emmet, and Jasper who were looking down on the ground.

"But I shouldn't have to go, because my opinion really doesn't matter." Edward said trying to get out of shopping.

"Oh yes you doo," I sang, "you can help pick out mine." I smiled and put my hands in my pockets, if I had to be tortured they all had to be tortured.

"I'm sure Mike can help you with that" Edward replied, putting his arm over my shoulder. I looked at Rose and Alice who were waggling their eyebrows.

"Actually I kinda already round my dress and so did Rose…we're all coming to give Bella support. What we're going to do is all pick out a dress boys included and Bella you too. You're going to try on the dress and we're going to see which one you like better." Alice said, I groaned. It was going to be just like a big chance of life-sized Barbie Semi-formal dress addition.

We started walking towards the school; Edward and I were still walking with his arm over my shoulder. _So this is what its like to be his girlfriend?_ I wanted to stay like that forever. I must admit we were getting closer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella! Wait up." Alice said running down the hallway. "Your going to sit with us at lunch right?" She said smiling.

"Where else would I sit?" I asked laughing. She gave me a relived face and pulled me into the cafeteria. I saw that I was the last one there and everyone was sitting down eating. I ended up grabbing a seat next to Edward.

"So are you and Mike going to the dance together?" Emmet asked. I groaned, I didn't want to I didn't even want to go to the dance let alone with Mike.

I guess my reaction to the question was pretty funny which is why when I looked up they were all smiling.

"Hey Bells!" Mike yelled over the loud talk from the cafeteria.

"Speak of the devil." Edward said rolling his eyes. _Jealousy, maybe?_

I waved back. He was at the table already kissing my cheek. "Cullen could you please move over so I could sit with my girlfriend?" I looked at Edward and screamed mentally; _No, please no!_

"Um no, I'm sitting next to my friend having a great time leisurely talking, I'm pretty sure we don't need you." Edward said. My mouth dropped open.

"Fine," Mike said leaning to kiss me on the cheek I moved away and looked at him. "I'll see you later Bella, you too Cullen." I leaned down to hide my laughter but it was no use everyone was laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the dress shop; _The Dress Shoppe._ There was dresses everywhere…I had to let everyone choose their one dress that they wanted me to try on. Seeing them all I knew that they took it as a joke.

The first dress was Rose's choice and it really wasn't that bad. I looked in the mirror, it was a tight dark blue dress that was a halter top, the only problem…it had a zipper in the front to my hips. I pulled the curtain away reveling me in the dress.

"Well it's not bad." Jasper said.

Rose shrugged, "Well at least we know you look amazing in blue." Everyone nodded, I blushed because Edward nodded.

I went back into the room and tried on the second one; _Emmet._ He had obviously picked the dress out. It was a shade of pink and had folds and was a bubble dress, I knew I looked terrible. I opened the curtain, there wasn't one straight face. Everyone was cracking up even I was giggling.

"Do you guys really think that I'll ever find a dress like this?" I asked, I knew most of these dresses were jokes.

"No but it's hilarious." Emmet said between laughs.

"Next dress" I said turning around on my heel.

The next dress screamed Alice. It was yellow, bright yellow. It was an empire wait and had some feather thing on it. I opened the curtain and started laughing; I looked like a duck, feathers included.

I turned around and headed for the newt dress. It was Edwards pick and it want exactly modest. It was neon blue and black, there's was a zipper that went all the way down as in someone could swoop in pull down that zipper and the dress would be gone. I got out of the dressing room and looked at everyone, they were all smiling.

"Do I look like I'm going to need a dress that zips up the front?" I asked. Edward shrugged and Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

The last dress was Jaspers. It was red with diagonal ruffles. I got out and Alice cocked her head to one side.

"Well its not terrible one you, good one Jazzy." She smiled and kissed him one the cheek.

"I picked out my dress, the one I'm going to try on." I said.

I got dressed in the dress…not looking in the mirror. I stepped out from the dressing room, everyone's mouth was open. I turned in the mirror. _Perfect_

It was the kind of dress I could see my self dancing with Edward in. The kind I could see myself kissing Edward in.

**How's you like itttt? I'm soooooooooooo sorry I take too long, sometimes I get down on myself and think no one likes my story…then I juts like to look at all my reviews, makes me feel better.**

**-Ikissedthatvampire**


End file.
